Plants vs Zombies
by sentiel2
Summary: Zombies invading a small town.But they are getting SMARTER! With no brains. XD Updates almost everyday!
1. The ambush

Plants vs Zombies

This is my first story. I hope you injoy. This story is about zombies trying to attack and eat the brains of the civillians.  
They are stopped by talking are the people you need to know,Peashooter,Melon-pult,reapeter,sunflower. The story starts NOW!

In the town of plantsville there was a man named doctor zomboss. You see the town had a state as a state was known as.  
ZOMBOTNAY. The people of Zombotnay were zombies. Ever year they went to plantsville and attemped to eat the brains Of the people.  
"God dangit." Said Peashooter. "I hate when the dumb zombies attack. My own Brother got EATEN trying to stop them!" "Yea Well What are you gonna do then Peashooter?' Said one of Peashooter's freinds,Melon Pult. "Aw, shut up you fire from the ROOF!  
I stay on the ground trying to STOP the zombies when I could get eaten! YOU stay on the roof, were zombies NEVER go!"  
said peashooter."Zombies 2:00!" said a diffrent kind of peashooter, Reapeter. After killing the zombies the plants were caried back to a shed. "And this crappy home! A SHED! The sunflowers get to live OUTSIDE with the sun!" Said peashooter.  
"Peashooter you like fun?" Said reapeter "Yea, Why? " "Zombies...ON THE ROOF" "WHAT?!: said melon-pult. "And...in the chimney and uh guys? We got to get in the house. Or the guy is gonna get his brains EATEN!

To be cuntinued... This was chapter 1 


	2. Crazy Dave's help

Chapter two

"SAY WHAT?" screamed Peashooter. Then a scream was heard "AHHH ZOMBIES! YOU STINKEN PLANTS! I WILL-" "OM NOM NOM!" Their planter had his brains eaten. "Guys.. Sunflowers being eaten...RIGHT NOW!" said melon-pult. Sure enough The sunflowers were being eaten.  
"Guys thets go save them!" Said Peashooter. (Now he wants to fight? really. XD) They were able to open the door and start firing at the zombies. Only 1 sunflower lived. "Hey whats your name?" Said Reapeter "its a SUNFLOWER the name gots to be-" "Sunny"  
said the sunflower (Now we will call her sunny) "so um...Do you got any powers or something?" asked peashooter. "Well I create sun." Responded Sunny "EXPLOSIVE SUN?!" Said Reapeter. "no, regular sun." Said sunny. "OH CRAP MORE ZOMBIES! USE THE SUNFLOWER AS A SACRIFICE! SHE NO FUN!" "SHUT UP AND RUN REAPETER! WE TAKE HER! JUST RUN!" Screamed peashooter. "How? WE DONT HAVE LEGS?" Screamed Melon-Pult. "I can make some with my sun powers" Said Sunny. "FOR EVER?" said Reapeter. "No for an hour." "WABBO! WABBO! STAY A WABBO AWAY FROM THE PLANTS! OR TASTE MY SHOVEL!" Screamed a crazy old guy. And well...  
The zombies got banged on the head with the man's shovel. "Thanks for saving us! whats your name?" asked peashooter. "The name's crazy dave but for now I gotta get you wabbo out of here!

T.B.C! 


	3. The upgrades

Before I begin I just wanna say Shoud I make peashooter and sunflower a couple? Answer in the reviews! Story starts now!

"CRAZY DAVE? DO U KILL PLANTS OR CRAP? WHAT KINDA NAME IS THAT?! Oh mushroom time." Sure enough after peashooter's kinda sorta rage, the sun set and mushrooms are coming. And...A JALAPENIO?! "JALAPENIO?!" screamed melon-pult. "RUN CRAZY DAVE RUN AND TAKE US WITH YOU! HE IS GONN-" "WABBO shut up! I take yous. But makes yous walks by being ables to jumps now without dieing!" said Crazy Dave. After running away The plants saw A building were plants were going in and out. LIKE COLLEGE! "Wabbo go in and you will know what to do in a wabbo surprise zombies ambush wabbo they come from the ground and steal the lawnmowers! AND SUNFLOWERS AND SUN SHROOMS!" explained crazy dave. "Oh yea crayZ what can this sunflower do? Never saw one do somthing." asked peashooter.  
"Wabbo she can wabbo make sun and create seeds and plants. VERY IMPORTANT WABBO PLANT!" O_O (felt like doin that XD) "I ALREADY NOW HOW TO KILL ZOMBIES! SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD!" said peashooter. "sure you do. BUT WABBO WABBO STILL DO IT OKAY?!" After the 4 plants went in there and did all the learning and crap they were able to go and get out to fight stinken zombie ambushes. How?  
SHOOT THE SKYS AND GROUND IS WHAT CRAYZ DAVE SAID!

-Meanwhile with the ZOMBIES-

"You zombies have finally shown some smartness eating brains! THE BUNJEE ZOMBIE! It will steal the plants! Now I Will be able to steal the brains of people! HOW?! WE WILL steal thier sunflowers! THEY WILL NEVER AGAIN MAKE SUN AND CREATE PLANTS AGAIN! HAHHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHHAH!

-Back with the plants-

"OH CRAP RUN FOR YOUR STINKEN LIVES! I DIDNT KNOW ABOUT BUCKET HEADS! RUN!" Said Reapeter. Then Peashooter found somthing in the ground. "Hmm...," Thought Peashoooter, "This looks like a... OH GOD ITS ONE OF CRAZY DAVE'S UPGRADE FOR REAPETER! AND A COB CANNON FOR KERNOL-PULT! AND A GOLD MAGNET-SHROOM FOR MAGENET-SHROOM! AND A SPIKEROCK FOR SPIKEWEED! AND CATITAIL AND GLOOM-SHROOM AND TWIN SUNFLOWER AND CRAP!" "Peashoter give me the upgrade" Said Reapeter. "Hey do I have a upgrade too?" Asked Melon-Pult.  
"Umm...Yea a snow-pult." Said Peashooter Then he gave them the upgrades. ONly Sunflower wouldn't tke hers. "I like myself with 1 head insted of 2!" Soon the 4 plants reached -SUSPENCE- ZOMBOTNY! "Okay guys the teachers at that school said that they were stealing plants for they could now eat the brains of the humana. T.B.C

Guys should I make my own plants up? TELL ME PLEASE! Bye guys for this and and See you guys later! 


	4. The zombies plan

YEA! CHAPTER 4!

After the plants reached Zombotany they didnt have a choice but to go down there and find 's lair. Then after 5 hours they reached the lair. "GOD THATS BIG!" Said Reapeter/Gattling pea. "Shut up!," Whispered peashooter. "Do you want to be a zombies lunch?"

-meanwhile-

"GODDANGIT!" Screamed Idianpea. "ZOMBIES FROM THE FUTURE! DANG! AND NOW IM IN A FRICKEN CAGE! LET ME OUT CRAPHEADS!" Intro about Idianpea. Like peashooter, Indianpea is great with shooting stuff. ( Well Idianpea is peashooter in the past. XD) BUT THE COURSE OF TIME IS MESSES UP NOW! INDIANPEA WAS the leader of the PLANTS REBEL ALLIANCE! NOW SINCE HE AINT THERE... What happened to plantsville?

-At plantsville-

"TELL US CRAZY DAVE WHERE IS THE FRICKEN PLANTS?" Screamed a zombie. "WABBO NEVER!" said Crazy dave "HA! PREPARE TO BE..INFECTED!"  
Yelled the zombie. "NOOOOO!"

-Back with the plants-

"What are they doing?" Said peashooter. "Shut up and listen!" Said Reapeter/Gattlingpea. "So wat time ortal we go in gain?" Said a cone head zombie. "Urr...I think itz ancinet rome,future, pirtes..and..eygpt!" said a imp. "NOW KILL EM!" screamed melon-pult/winter-pult. The plants SHOT THE ZOMBIES IN THE FACE."

T.B.C Sorry for this being short! I am running out of ideas! In the reviews...PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! Or pm me! Bye guys! -Sentiel 


End file.
